tuhstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
One Journey Ends, Another Journey Begins
One Journey Ends, Another Journey Begins is the eleventh chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot “''Now entering Sol System. Speed being reduced,” came the voice through the speakers. Renantag rubbed his hands in excitement while the team behind him were having extreme doubts now. One man went up to him. "Sir.....we don't think what we're doing is right anymore,” he said. Before he could say anything else, he was met with a punch to the face, throwing him back to the team, who caught him. “You're saying you want us to back down now? I will never back down, ever! Samantha is here, my linker can detect a faint signal from her's and Ellenseren's linkers! She is here!” Renantag shouted as loud as he could. All remained silent for the next couple of minutes, until they were approaching Earth. “Halt! This is Zephjor of a Atmosumes! You are entering restricted space and one of the beings is detected as too tall to enter Earth. Identify yourselves, turn back or you will be taken into custody,” came a transmission through the speakers. “Mizhults no want Atmosume be mad!” Mizhults said inside the controls, stopping the spaceship. Renantag looked outside, unable to see any other spaceships that could be sending them a signal. While his back was turned, the member of the team that had tried to stand up to Renantag, now with a black eye, had decided that something had to be done. He creeped under Renantag to the controls to ask Zephjor for help. It was very easy to get there unnoticed due to Renantag's unusally tall height. The rest of the team looked on, worried for his life. “This is Je-''” he whispered into the microphone before being interrupted by Renantag stabbing him in the back of the head with something, killing him and cutting off the message. The rest of the team gasped in horror. “''Any with you mess with me, you will die just the same!” he shouted, punching the controls, causing the spaceship to blast towards Earth. “Very well. You were warned,” came Zephjor's voice. Just as the spaceship entered Earth's atmosphere, the whole spaceship shook violently as the sound of an explosion came from the rear of the ship, completely destroying the back of it, destroying the entire back wall and causing the whole spaceship to just start free falling at a high speed. Renantag held on tightly to the controls, looking back to see his crew purposefully jumping out the rear of the spaceship. “Where the fuck do you think you're going?” he shouted. The final team member stopped and looked at him. “You want to go and kill an innocent girl, you're not getting our help anymore. We'd rather die on our own terms than die to you. Bless our teammate, and friend, for dying trying to stop you,” he said sternly before jumping out as well. The spaceship continued falling before crash landing into the English Channel. Renantag swam out of the spaceship and up to the water's surface. Mizhults escaped the inside of the spaceship's remains and clung to a suitcase as it started rising towards the surface. Once it was on the surface, Mizhults crawled on top of it like a spider, using four of her limbs as legs. '“Where Renantag go now?” she squeaked. Renantag punched her off the floating suitcase, knocking her into the water. “I don't need a pathetic piece of retarded metal to help me!” he shouted before swimming towards land. Mizhults slowly decended in the water, unable to swim. “Mizhults no pathetic piece of retarded metal. Mizhults show Renantag. Mizhults be good Technosume! Mizhults stop Renantag!” “Hurry, hurry, go!” shouted Kaysaph as Scascene pulled into a station bay, alongside several other Transmobilans. She, Xenia and Kasar ran out of Scascene's carriage and into Penhal Ganding Spaceport, pushing their way through the crowds to see the electronic board listing all passenger spaceships, where they are going and when they are due to leave. Shelee clung tightly to Xenia's clothing with her claws as Xenia ran. “There's no ships going to Earth,” said Xenia sadly. “Kelljen, Rovkayah, Sankshuarea, Kelljen again. Nope, there's no Earth,” said Kasar. The three Oviphomos continued running to different electronic boards, but couldn't find any spaceships going to Earth, not even a freight ship. They eventually went outside, not sure what to do. “Is there even a ship going to Earth in existence?” asked Kaysaph. “I dunno, I've never had to catch one,” shrugged Kasar. “Hey, it's Xoloan!” said Xenia, pointing to a very red Xoloan, running up. He was coughing, sweating and panting as if he had just run right round the planet. “You alright bro? Did you just run all the way from home? That's good exercise,” smiled Kasar. “There is no time for that!” Xoloan spluttered. “You can't catch a spaceship to Earth, Earth is unincorporated, there are no spaceships that go there!” “Yeah, we already checked and there's no spaceships going there,” sighed Kaysaph. Nearby, an Oviphomo man was stood on guard, he was dressed in a uniform with a communicator on his chest and a few gadgets in a belt around his waist. He looked a bit like a police officer from Earth. His communicator beeped. “This is Authorce of the Oviphomos, what's the problem?” he answered. “Planet Earth? Right, I'm on my way!” he said, rushing off. Kaysaph turned her head when she heard him mention Earth. “Guys, come on!” she said, getting up and rushing after him, followed by Xenia. Kasar took a second to realise his sisters had run off and Xoloan was too exhuasted to keep up at all. “That man's going to Earth, we need to get on his ship!” “That guy's a galactic law enforcer, we're gonna get in trouble if he sees us!” said Kasar. Authorce swiped his hand in front of a scanner, allowing a door marked “AUTHORISED PERSONEL ONLY” to open. He swiftly went through just before the door started to close. Kaysaph accelerated and dived through the door. Xenia sped up too, causing Shelee to fall off her shoulder and start running herself. Xenia jumped forward and landed in the doorway with the door about to shut on her. Kasar dived forward and grabbed the door, grabbing it to stop it shutting and chopping his sister in two. Xenia shrieked as she crawled out of the doorway, but the door forced itself shut, slamming itself on Kasar's hands. Kasar yelled in pain as Shelee and Xoloan finally caught up. “Kasar!” shouted Xenia from the other side of the door. Kasar stopped yelling and peeked through the small gap his hands were making and looked at his younger sister. He was obviously being strained from the pain. “Go catch up with Kaysaph, I'll be fine. Enjoy Earth little sister Xenia!” he called as Xoloan and Shelee tried to pull the door back open to free Kasar. Xenia looked at Kasar's bright red hands stuck in the door, feeling terrible that her older brother got hurt trying to save her. She sobbed for a second before running after Kaysaph. Authorce got into a small spaceship and started the engines. Kaysaph and Xenia ran behind the spaceship just as the roof of the area began to open for the spaceship to fly out of. Before they could do anything else, the spaceship started to lift up. Kaysaph ran towards the landing gear and swung her head forward, slinging her hair over it and grabbing the ends of her hair. Xenia grabbed onto her sister as they were lifted into the air and above the spaceport. Xenia felt terrified as she looked down at the ground getting further and further away. Kaysaph held onto her sister until the landing gear was retracted into the spaceship, pulling her and Xenia into a small area that, luckily, would be habitable in space. She let out a huge sigh. “Oh my gosh, that was a rush.....what happened with Kasar, Xoloan and Shelee?” she asked. Xenia looked down sadly. Back at the spaceport, Kasar had been freed from the door and been rushed to first aid to check how badly his hands were injured. He and Xoloan, with Shelee on his shoulder, looked out of the window, seeing the galactic law enforcement spaceship flying into the sky. “Good luck sisters....good luck.'''” Characters * Locations *